Bruno Campos
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | nationality = Brazilian-American | education = Interlochen Arts Academy | alma_mater = Northwestern University University of Michigan | occupation = Actor and lawyer | death_date = | death_place = }} Bruno Campos ( , born December 3, 1973) is a Brazilian-American actor and lawyer, best known for his roles of Dr. Quentin Costa on the award-winning television show Nip/Tuck, the voice of Prince Naveen in the animated film The Princess and the Frog, and Massimo in the popular Brazilian movie O Quatrilho. In 2010, Campos attended law school, has since earning a degree in law in 2013, and is working for the firm Morgan, Lewis & Bockius in New York City. Early life Campos was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, and spent his childhood traveling through Brazil, Canada, Bahrain, and the United States. At age 17, he attended Michigan's Interlochen Arts Academy. He then studied drama at Northwestern University (north of Chicago in Evanston, Illinois) graduating with a bachelor's degree in 1995. Career In 1995, he starred in the Brazilian film O Quatrilho which was nominated for Best Foreign Language Film at the Academy Awards. That same year, he played the male lead at The Goodman Theatre in "All's Well That Ends Well", directed by Tony Award winner Mary Zimmerman. From there, he became better known to American audiences for his roles as Diego on the NBC sitcom Jesse, starring Christina Applegate; as attorney Joe Rivera in the Showtime series Leap Years; and for a recurring guest role as Dr. Eddie Dorset on ER. In 2004, he joined the cast of Nip/Tuck playing plastic surgeon Quentin Costa. In 2010, he made a guest appearance in Private Practice. In Season 3 Episode 15, he played the brief boyfriend of Charlotte King, and is accused of abusing OxyContin. Campos also had a recurring role, during the first season of Royal Pains, as Charlie Casey, the ex-husband of one of the lead characters, Jill Casey. He voiced the character of Prince Naveen in the Disney film, The Princess and the Frog, which was released in 2009 and went on to be nominated for three Academy Awards. Second career in law In the early 2010s, Campos stopped doing television and film work and returned to school to get a law degree. He received a J. D. from the University of Michigan in 2013. While in law school, he held an internship with judge Avern Cohn of the US District Court for the Eastern District of Michigan. After graduating he passed the bar in for New York. Based on Campos' contributions to reports on securities law enforcement generated by the law firm Morgan, Lewis & Bockius, he has been with the firm New York firm since at least 2015. As per his profile, he is "part of a team that represents clients in healthcare, environmental and toxic tort, patent and trademark, securities, and product liability cases", as well as "guiding clients through sensitive corporate investigations and international arbitration, and defending clients in criminal matters." Filmography Awards and Nominations References External links * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Brazilian male film actors Category:Brazilian male television actors Category:Brazilian male voice actors Category:Brazilian lawyers Category:Brazilian expatriates in the United States Category:American people of Brazilian descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American lawyers Category:Interlochen Center for the Arts alumni Category:University of Michigan Law School alumni Category:Northwestern University School of Communication alumni